An Impossible Love
by RoyalPair024
Summary: Ryoma was having a normal and peaceful day that is just to find a certain Monkey King in their house. Ryoma's impression for Atobe will begin to change and will bloom into something just not for rivals but something akin to LOVE. Sorry, I suck so beware
1. Chapter 1: The Runaways

I'm sorry, I suck at these kind of things. Just try to appreciate my hard work. Oh! this is a boyxboy fic. pls don't read if you do not support these kind of things.

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Runaways

Silence. Right now, all you can hear from the Seigaku regulars is deafening silence. No easy-going laughs from Momoshiro, no "Ochibis" from Kikumaru, no "BURNING!" from Kawamura and not even Echizen's "Mada mada dane". Who wouldn't be if there's a very pissed off buchou, and a pissed off buchou is not what you would want to see.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Oi, Echizen!"

"Momo-sempai, what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked. He can't really think of any reason as to why would the certain sempai visit his classroom. Really, his own fan girls were annoying enough, now him. He was just about to leave for practice just to see his sempai outside his classroom.

"Can't I just visit my best friend!" Momo grinned (and Ryoma noted it stupid). Now Ryoma was sure that his sempai is up to no good.

"Che..." Ryoma just shrugged, not trusting Momo. "What brings you here, Momo-sempai? It's almost time for tennis practice.

No answer. Just a stupid grin that is suggesting something.

Ryoma knowing what the stupid grin was suggesting quickly thanked his gut for telling him that his sempai is really up for some big trouble.

"NO. Just because Inui-sempai is gone for a week doesn't mean we should skip. Inui-sempai may not be here but there's buchou." Upon remembering the Seigaku's dearest buchou, a chill went down his spine. A chill from excitement of challenging Tezuka and a chill of horror from that handsome devil.

"Come on, Echizen!" Momo said.

"No, when I said no that mean-Whoa!" Before Ryoma could complain, he was dragged out of the classroom by Momo. Let's just pray that they'll be saved from the evil buchou.

***With Eiji and Oishi***

"Oi, Oishi. Ochibi is not here today, nya. I saw him in his classroom a while ago." Eiji stated. He started crying animatedly but quickly brightened up as he suddenly came up with an idea. "I know! Maybe Ochibi skipped practice! You know, no mean, evil, disgusting poison-making, ugly, data-freak sempai! Maybe we should skip too like Ochibi, nya!"

"Eh, Eiji! Wait! What about Tezuka?" Oishi was being dragged by Eiji and Eiji obviously did not hear the last sentence.

Now, all in all, four members had now skipped practice and Kaidoh, not seeing his teammates, thought there's no practice and just did what he usually does every day, he jogged and trained by himself near the river. Now that's five members.

***In the school again, with Tezuka and Fuji***

Tezuka just finished with some meeting of all the school's club leaders and met Fuji on his way to the tennis courts just to find it's empty. The only person who was decent enough to not skip practice and ask permission first at the scary buchou was Kawamura(Good Boy!).

"Where are the others?" Tezuka asked with his deep voice, venom obviously dripping out of his voice which holds promise. Promise of a one hell of a punishment.

"Uh... I don't know... I just came here and saw they're not here." The ever humble regular Kawamura answered.

Now you can guess, what they are doing right now. Tezuka and Fuji are now finding the rest of the team. Kawamura asked permission to leave early so that he could help his father in the sushi restaurant. Kaidoh was the first one that they found(obviously). 4 more to go.

***Echizen and Momo***

"You risked me save my life from Tezuka-buchou just to eat burgers! And you couldn't wait until after the practice! Stupid sempai!" Ryoma's totally out of it. Minutes later, his complaints were still heard but after several minutes he is now ordering non-stop(since the older one will be the one paying for all of it). They finished eating and decided to check on the other team members. They were walking like they used to, Ryoma still with his cool and cocky attitude and Momo with his stupid grin on his face. It would have been a normal and peaceful day if it weren't for-

"Saa, Echizen, Momo. So there you are."

A chill went down to their spines and was fighting with theirselves deciding if they should look back or not. Obviously, it's a little late for deciding right. Ryoma gave Momo his famous glare and had that this-is-all-you-fault look.

When they turned around and look to see their sempais: Eiji, crying and complaining animatedly(or shall I say in a cute way), Oishi, apologizing for Eiji's (and his) sake, Kaidoh, just standing there. They decided not to look at the other two but, hehe, too late.

"When we return I would like to speak with all of you, AND..." Tezuka stopped, adjusting his glasses(which Ryoma noted, added some evil effects on Tezuka). Everyone gulped, it can't be possible. But there's no- "The penalty juice." Oh boy. But how? There should be no Inui juice, right?

* * *

**(End of Flashback/Back to the Current Situation)**

"So, care to explain, minna?" Fuji smiled with his very bright which also means evil smile that sent chills to their spine. Really, what the sadist can do to them.

While Tezuka and Fuji were just waiting for someone to explain, Ryoma and Momo were arguing just by looking at each other's eyes(I think it's telepathy).

'It's all your fault sempai!'

'Shhhh! Don't tell them, Echizen! I didn't mean to!'

'You dragged me into this mess! Baka sempai!'

'Hey! Don't tell Buchou or else...'

'Or else what?'

'I'll drag you down with me!'

'Just try!'

"But, Buchou! I thought it was okay since Ochibi skipped! I thought it was safe!" Eiji quickly covered his mouth and crying animatedly for bringing his Ochibi up.

"So it was you, Echizen" Tezuka turned to Echizen. The room was covered with an awkward at the same time, eerie silence. Then, Ryoma tried to reason to Tezuka.

"Momo-sempai dragged me out of the classroom when I was on my way to practice." Ryoma coolly said. Momo's jaw dropped. He can't believe his best friend betrayed him!

"Saa, Momo. Why would you do that?" Fuji said creepily. The sadist eyes maybe closed but if they were to see it, they know what lies in their future: DEATH.

"Minna! 500 LAPS AROUND THE COURT!"

'_The sooner we start the sooner we'll finish!' _Everyone thought.

***While running around the court***

"_I can't believe you sold me out! You traitor"_

"_I was just saying the truth!"_

"_Traitor!"_

"_Baka Momo-sempai!"_

"Everyone, keep running!" Tezuka ordered. The two were bickering while running . People nowadays are really insane.

***After the Punishment***

After the punishment, everyone said their goodbyes and walked home. Momo walked with Ryoma, the two just stopped bickering. They were talking about their usual topics: Tennis and Momo's silly topics.

"Oi, Echizen."

"What?" Ryoma asked with his cocky tone.

"Why is there a limousine parked in front of your house?"

"Eh?"

The two rushed to see who's in the right mind to visit in the Echizen's house with a limousine. Momo forgot the fact that he has to go home and went in to see who it is. Both parties were equally shocked to see each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

_***To Be Continued*

* * *

**_

_pls. i would appreciate if you review to this lousy story. thnks.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Visitor

Ummmm... I would really like to thank the people who supported this story. I appreciate that you read the first chapter. so here is the second chapter.

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**

* * *

**

_The two rushed to see who's in the right mind to visit in the Echizen's house with a limousine. Momo forgot the fact that he has to go home and went in to see who it is. Both parties were equally shocked to see each other._

_ "What the hell are you doing here?"_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Visitor

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ryoma complained, surprised to see a certain someone in THEIR house. He turned to his father to ask the same question. "Baka Oyaji! What is HE doing here?"

"Oi, oi. Calm down, seishounen." Nanjiroh said. He then continued and TRIED to explain the situation AND their visitor. "Our visitor here is the son of my old friend back in middle school to college. He is here because his father asked him to do him a favour. By the way, he is-"

"Monkey King."

"Brat."

"Eh?" Surprised when Ryoma suddenly cut him off just to hear them exchange insults. Nanjiroh then turned to the guest. "Sorry for my son's behaviour. He is just like that since birth. I really think he hit his head when my wife gave birth." Nanjiroh muttered the last sentence but was not missed by Ryoma and the visitor.

"Oh, really, ahn?" The visitor smirked only to be given a glare from the prince.

"Maybe it was you who was hit by the head, baka oyaji." Ryoma coolly said.

"Don't be rude in front of the guest!" Nanjiroh turned to Ryoma. "I'm truly sorry for-"

"So you give me permission to be rude when there are no guests?" Ryoma teased his father. (What a son!)

"Ryoma!" Nanjiroh snapped then calmed down. He sighed and introduced the guest only to be cut off by Ryoma. "Anyway, this is-"

"Keigo Atobe." Ryoma said.

"Eh?" Nanjiroh just stared again dumbfounded. "You know him? *clears throat* Anyway, he is the heir of the-"

"Atobe Corp. He is a spoiled, stubborn, arrogant, stupid narcissist who speaks in third person. Calls himself "Ore-sama" and is nicknamed Monkey King." Nanjiroh just stared at his son. By the way Ryoma said it, it's like he knew the guest and he thinks that Ryoma has a grudge on that person. Maybe? "Isn't that right, Monkey King?"

"You didn't even get a single correct answer except Ore-sama's name, Brat." Atobe answered then he smirked again. "And Ore-sama would appreciate it if you address Ore-sama as 'Atobe-sama'. That would do." Atobe teased. He would not lose to this brat. It's just a matter of pride.

"Che. You're fan girls may call you that but I won't. What did they even see in you, Monkey King?" Turns out, Ryoma doesn't want to lose, either. He would not give Atobe's huge ego get the satisfaction. Yup, Atobe's ego is just too much to deal with and he doesn't want to hear Atobe's maniac laugh.

"It's Atobe-sama for you, Brat. And for your information, Ore-sama is really just too gorgeous to resist. It's clearly a curse." Atobe flipped his hair to prove his point which resulted to a jaw-drop from Nanjiroh.

"Seishounen, you really know him?" Nanjiroh asked our beloved prince.

Ryoma rolled his eyes for his father's stupidity. "Know him? I hate him." Ryoma replied with his cool and cocky attitude.

"Sorry for the intrusion but Ore-sama will come back again later with Outo-sama. Outo-sama did say that Ore-sama should wait for him." Atobe was about to stand up but was stopped by Nanjiroh.

"Why don't you stay here until your father comes? For the mean time, Seishounen will accompany you to his room." Nanjiroh offered then give Ryoma the don't-you-even-think-of complaining look. He then pushed Ryoma and Atobe.

***In Ryoma's room***

Right now, both of them are in Ryoma's room still continuing their glaring contest then later turned into a chain of insults. After that, Atobe finally took notice of Ryoma's room. He then observed the room and Ryoma was just standing there not caring until-

"Hn? This is the brat?" Atobe smirked, pointing at a picture where Ryoma was dressed up in a white frilly dress and had a long wig when he was 7. He was dressed like that because his mother insisted to dress him like girl even for once(which turns out many times).

"Baka Monkey King! Don't look at that!" Ryoma rushed towards Atobe. Atobe picked up the picture raised it so the picture was out of Ryoma's reach which resulted to Ryoma cursing his height. (Don't worry, Ryoma. You just haven't hit the growth spurt. ^-^)

"Hn? But Ore-sama thinks you're beautiful. You should feel special because you were the first one that was called beautiful by Ore-sama." Atobe teased. Ryoma didn't believe Atobe. The Monkey King hasn't compliment even one of his fans? The Diva?

That didn't matter to Ryoma anymore because there is the real crisis here: the picture. He tried to reach it but he really can't. And there's that narcissist of a diva. He chased the Monkey King around his room ended up falling onto Atobe. Atobe fell down with Ryoma.

Ryoma felt a pressure on his lips and when he tried to move, chills went down to his spine. He felt warm and safe. He feels like he doesn't want to let go of this warmth. But knowing he should get up soon from the floor, he opened his eyes just to find something unexpected.

_'I fell on something... soft... and warm? Smells like lavenders? My lips feel wet, why?'_ Ryoma opened his eyes just to find something... not normal in his position.

_'Ore-sama can't breathe. There's something heavy on Ore-sama's chest. Smells like mint. Ore-sama feels warm.'_ Atobe finally took notice of his surroundings and he was surprised to see that he was KISSING Ryoma Echizen! They were equally surprised (and flustered but Ryoma's more flustered, cherry red!). They pulled away quickly from each other. Atobe was just staring at Ryoma and Ryoma had his back against Atobe so he can hide his flustered face.

"Baka Monkey King!" Ryoma then rushed off to the bathroom and Atobe just stared into nothingness, not really focused on anything. Atobe unconsciously put his hand on his lips and... "What just happened, hn?"

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

pls. review, thnks. hope you liked it. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Undiscovered Feelings

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading this story by the way! here's the 3rd chapter! pls. don't hate me for being a bad writer! .

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

* * *

"Baka Monkey King!" Ryoma then rushed off to the bathroom and Atobe just stared into nothingness, not really focused on anything. Atobe unconsciously put his hand on his mouth and... "What just happened, hn?"

* * *

Chapter 3: Undiscovered Feelings

***In the Bathroom***

'_Wh-what just happened there? Did we just- NO! Don't even think about it! BAKA MONKEY KING! I can't face Monkey King like this! I look like a blushing high school girl who just talked to her crush! EH? Ugh! I can't even think straight! I even compared myself to a girl! A GIRL! But, his lips were really soft- Gah!' _Ryoma was banging his head at the wall trying to shake off his WEIRD thoughts. He can't believe that he was so flustered all because of a KISS. He became even more flustered. _'It was not a kiss! My lips just accidentally crashed with Monkey King's, right?' _(Who are you kidding, Ryoma? It was definitely a KISS. Geez...)

Ryoma washed his face hoping he'd wash off the blush on his face. He admits that he loved the feeling of Atobe's lips on his but just thought he was being insane. _'Am I turning gay?'_ Ryoma thought. (Oh, you're not the only one in the anime. Jejeje...)

* * *

***With Atobe***

'_Hn. The brat really has soft lips.' With that said, Atobe touched his lips. He really did enjoy the KISS. 'Now that Ore-sama thinks about it, I never really noticed it before but the brat is really cute. Ore-sama feels warm just thinking of the brat even before what just happened. Ore-sama likes the brat all this time? For now, that is the most reasonable explanation for Ore-sama. The brat is mine. Ore-sama likes the sound of that. I want the brat and an Atobe always get what he wants.' _ After those really creepy thoughts from Atobe, Atobe creepily smirked. _'You'll be mine, brat. Be prepared.'_

_

* * *

_

***Back with Ryoma***

Ryoma was about to leave the bathroom to make his way back to his own room which is currently occupied by the Monkey King. He has to face him and clear that what happened just now was not a kiss. He was relieved that he managed to get the blush off his face and was about to confront Atobe about the accident and continue with their lives like nothing happened. Little did he know that the other have other plans. He was about to leave when he saw Atobe right in front of the bathroom.

"What are you doing here, Monkey King?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm here to take responsibility of what happened earlier." Atobe simply answered.

"Eh?" Ryoma just stared dumbfounded. _What the hell is the Monkey King talking about?_

"I came because of what happened earlier and I want to take responsibility." Atobe repeated. He just wants to tease Ryoma and see his reaction to this.

'Eh- Isn't Monkey King overreacting?' Ryoma sweat dropped. "We just accidentally kissed and I am not pregnant. We didn't do anything, BAKA MONKEY KING!" With that said, Ryoma kicked Atobe in the face then stormed out of his own room. 'Baka Monkey King! Baka Monkey King! Baka Monkey King!'

"The brat hit Ore-sama's beautiful face. Playing hard to get, hn." Atobe smirked to himself. He was thinking some crazy ideas on how to woo the prince to be his but stopped when the doorbell rang. "Outo-sama's here?" He then went downstairs to greet his father.

The night went on normally. Turns out, Nanjiroh and Atobe's father were best friends. They talked about NORMAL and random things, saying things like: "Ah, back to the day" or "Time really is gold" and even "I feel like I'm young again". Things would have gone smoothly for the two best friends if it weren't for Ryoma mocking and teasing his father by muttering words like: "Liar" and "Really, BAKA OYAJI".

Ryoma avoided Atobe's gaze the whole night but still talked to Atobe. Everytime Ryoma accidentally looks at Atobe, he would feel dizzy and uneasy, his heart beats wildly as if it was about to burst and he would blush like crazy. So in the end, he looked anywhere but Atobe.

* * *

***Time Skip: The Next Day***

It was indeed a beautiful day. Birds chirping in chorus as if they were singing. Leaves were falling but look like they were dancing in a waltz. Yep, a beautiful day indeed except for the fact that Ryoma remembered his kiss with Atobe. 'It was not a kiss!' He kept saying this to himself until he was cut off by the voice of his father.

"Oi, Seishounen. You awake already?" Nanjiroh asked. "Usually, you would wake up late."

"It's none of your business, Oyaji." Ryoma just rolled his eyes and aroused from the bed.

"Oh, did you wet your bed or something, Ryoma?" Nanjiroh teased.

"No!" Ryoma glared at his father for his idiocy.

"Then why? If you weren't a boy, I'd think you woke up early by thinking about your crush or I'd think you're a love struck girl." Nanjiroh stated.

"Wh-What makes you think of that, baka Oyaji!" Ryoma threw his pillow at Nanjiroh. Nanjiroh put back the pillow to Ryoma's bed and pointed at Ryoma's face.

"I think your face is red from all that blushing or are you just sick , Seishounen?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Eh? I had a cold just a while ago." Ryoma lied. He said it with his cocky tone so that his one heck of an idiot father would believe him. Ryoma went to the bathroom and cleaned himself (whatever he has to clean with himself). Ryoma ate his breakfast and rushed off to school.

When Ryoma rushed to school, he noticed that he did not meet Momo on the way. 'Weird. Momo-sempai should be here by now.' When he arrived at Seishun Gakuen, he noticed the time. 'Oh that's right. I woke up early because of a certain someone who keeps popping on my mind.' Ryoma cursed his stupidity and went to his classroom.

* * *

***In their Classroom***

Ryoma went to his classroom and sat down at his own chair. He is thinking of some random things just to get a certain Monkey King out of his head. 'What would Tezuka-buchou make us do today? Speaking of Tezuka-buchou, Buchou had been getting really better these days. No wonder people would like to challenge him like Monkey King. Gah!' 'Baka Oyaji doesn't really think like human. He thinks and acts like a monkey... Monkey King. GAH! THIS IS NOT WORKING!'

"Oi, Echizen. You're a little earlier today. I woke up late because I studied hard for our English quiz but I don't really understand anything. Maybe you're early because you're good at English. Right, Echizen?" Horio turned to Ryoma just to Ryoma him staring at him but not listening. "Eh? Oi, Echizen?"

'Now that I think about it, Horio looks like a monkey. Ugh!' Ryoma shook his head then turned to Horio. "Ah- Maybe."

"What's up with you, Echizen?" Horio curiously asked.

"Nothing. Say, Horio. Do you like monkeys?" Ryoma just asked out of the blue.

"EH?" Horio just stared dumbfounded at his friend. "Are you sick or something? Really, Echizen."

"Huh? Nothing." Ryoma just shrugged.

Through all the classes, Horio just observed Ryoma, keeping an eye on all his actions. When classes ended, they went to tennis practice together.

* * *

***At Tennis Practice***

"6 games to 2, Game and match to Echizen"

"What's up with Ochibi? He didn't even give Momo a chance, nya."

"Chance that something happened to Echizen is 100%"

"Saa. Echizen has been acting strange this day."

"EH?" All the regulars chorused.

"How did you know that, Fuji?" Inui asked.

"Well, everytime I happened to pass by his room, I see he's not really in a good mood today." Fuji innocently said(or not).

'Yeah, right. Pass by my ass. He was stalking him.' Everyone thought.

"Maybe, he has a crush on a girl or a guy maybe, but he can't confess his feelings?"

"EH? Momo, where did you come from?"

"I was here all along when the match ended."

"Saa. Momo, could you explain to us your impossible theory." Fuji smiled dangerously, there is no way that Ryoma would have somebody, right?

"I mean, people usually act like that when they have somebody they like. Right?" Momo tried to explain.

"Really?" With that, Fuji smiled then walked to the locker room(is that what it's called?) "So Echizen has someone he like, eh?" He then smiled creepily, "Well, that's something, ne?"

_**To Be Continued

* * *

**_

Pls. review this lousy story! thnks!

__


	4. Chapter 4: The Gathering

Well, here's the 4th chapter. thank you for stopping by and read this story. i hope you enjoy it. sorry, i think my story sucks. i'm also paranoid about my grammar and spelling. Hope my English is fair enough. please don't hesitate to correct me if ever there is something wrong. Pls. Thanks. Thanks for reviewing by the way. :)

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Gatherings and Misunderstandings

**Saturday, 9:28 a.m.**

"Fuji…"

"Hm?"

"What are you plotting?" Inui asked. Really, having a sadist as a friend and teammate means trouble. Right now, they are outside an Italian Restaurant which was reserved for the whole day. It was only the two of them since the original meeting time is 9:45 a.m.

"What do you mean, Inui?" Fuji smiled and feigned his innocence which only proved that he is up to something.

"Never mind…" Inui can really tell he was plotting something. He received a letter just yesterday and assumed that Fuji was about to make another person's life a living hell. He pitied whoever the next victim is.

* * *

***Flashback***

"_Huh?" Inui took out that seems like a letter that was in his notebook. It was put in a neat, white envelope and assumed that it's an invitation. He read the content of the letter and just stared at it, dumbfounded:_

_**January 24, 20XX**_

_**Saturday**_

_**9:45 a.m. **_

_**Cuore dell'eternità, Italian Restaurant.**_

_**Attend, or else…**_

"_100% chance that Fuji is plotting something, Ie data." With that, Inui just shrugged it off for now and went home._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Inui was in a deep thought about the letter and calculating data in his mind. When he was focused enough again, he observed around him just to find Fuji smiling wickedly.

Meanwhile, Fuji was waiting for the main course of the day (what he meant by that was 'the victim of the day .). He invited Rikkai Dai and Hyotei to the event today. He was really curious about Ryoma's behavior. Maybe one of them was the one who captured his kouhai's interest that made Ryoma out of character. Fuji was gathering blackmail materials from others when he saw a certain prince occasionally blushing from time to time and when Momo said that maybe he has a crush or something, he can't help but to be curious. Fuji was thinking deeply until someone called them from a distance.

"OI!"

"Hn?" Fuji and Inui both looked at the direction which the voice originated.

"Ah, sempai. Ohayou gozaimasu." Ryoma bowed and greet his sempai.

"Oh, Momo. Hey, Echizen. How are you doing?" Fuji looked intensely at Ryoma.

"Ah… Fine, I guess…" Ryoma stood there awkwardly while his sempai was staring at him intently while observing him. "Ah, sempai…"

"Hm?"

"You were the one who sent this letter, sempai?" Ryoma read the _**Attend, or else…**_ part again. Apparently, he had been having a bad feeling since yesterday after practice but just shrugged it off as a result of training.

"Saa, who knows?" Fuji smiled while the other three shivered. _Why does Fuji-sempai have to act innocent when he's obviously not?_ Ryoma was telling himself that maybe, just MAYBE, it has something to do with him (oh, how right you are, Ryoma).

"Really, Fuji-sempai. What are you up to-" Momo was unable to finish his sentence when Kaidoh, Oishi and Eiji came. "Oh, it's Oish-sempai and Eiji-sempai, and Mamushi."

"What did you say, peach butt?"

"Oi, oi. You two, calm down."

"Nya! Ochibi! You're here!" Kikumaru hugged Ryoma tightly. Kikumaru will probably squeeze Ryoma to death as Ryoma started to turn blue. Fortunately for Ryoma, the mother hen of the team was there to save him from bear hugs.

"Eiji, Ryoma can't breathe." Oishi said, trying to keep his kouhai alive. Eiji can probably kill someone if this keeps up. Eiji was ready to realease Ryoma but stopped.

"Then, I just have to loosen my hug to Ochibi, nya?" Eiji asked with sparkling eyes to Ryoma's horror. Ryoma looked at Oishi but already answered.

"Well… I guess so." Oishi sweat dropped. Eiji really doesn't want to let go of Ryoma.

Eiji kept rubbing his cheek with Ryoma and Momo would just laugh at Ryoma. Fuji was taking a picture of Ryoma and Eiji, thinking they are cute like siblings. _'Maybe it's Eiji.'_ Fuji thought as he observed the scene again. Oishi was standing there smiling lovingly at the scene. Tezuka and Kawamura came at the same time, about, 9:35.

"Ohayou, minna. Fuji, what's this about?" Tezuka asked, showing a letter that was neatly put in an envelope. He was not gonna attend and he didn't mind the _**Attend, or else… **_part but his letter happened to have a special content:

* * *

_**January 24, 20XX**_

_**Saturday**_

_**9:45 a.m.**_

_**Cuore dell'eternità, Italian Restaurant.**_

_**Attend, or else…**_

_**P.S. Tezuka, I know you're just gonna ignore this letter and not attend. If you're wondering, I am not plotting anything, just a get together with the other teams and bond **_(which Tezuka sweat dropped). _**Okay, you got me. Saa, Tezuka. Are you curious what's up with Echizen? Maybe you'll find out who captured Echizen's interest if you come along. It'll be worthwhile I assure you.**_

**(**-_-|||**)**_** Sincerely Innocently Yours,**_

_**Fuji Syusuke**_

* * *

Tezuka admits that he too is curious about Echizen and who captured his interest. He really thought it will be a guy since obviously, the other is certainly not interested in girls.

"Ah, boy. Nice meeting you again."

"You too. Nice seeing you again." Ryoma stared at the newcomers, the Rikkai Dai regulars. Well, only two of them caught Ryoma's attention: Yuukimura and Sanada. He admits that those two are really strong opponents and he really loved playing them especially the Child of God. They were staring at each other for a minute and Fuji was just watching the scene.

'_So it's Yuukimura?' _Fuji thought. Fuji stared again only to find Ryoma now staring at Sanada. _'It's Sanada, ne?' _Fuji now stared at Ryoma, confused. _'Saa. Maybe he likes all of them. Who would have thought that Ryoma is that kind of boy?'_

"Ah, Fuji-sempai." Momo started. "Did you invite another team other than Rikkai Dai?"

"Saa. I also invited Hyotei. I was also gonna invite St. Rudolph but Yuuta refused." Fuji said. Unfortunately, Ryoma heard this and was blushing that can make a tomato jealous. This didn't go unnoticed by Fuji. _'So there are still more? _(Fuji, there is only one certain monkey king that can make Ryoma's heart go doki doki XD!)

'_Monkey King is gonna be here! What the HECK should I do? I'll just do what I usually do: Don't let his ego get bigger because it's already BIG! Yeah! I will not let his big head get the satisfaction of seeing me in such a state! I don't like him. __**You like him. **__Yadda. __**Just admit it. You. Like. Him. **__YADDA. So what if Monkey King has soft lips? __**You enjoyed it. **__Gah! __**Che, Mada Mada Dane.**__' While Ryoma was having an inner conflict with himself, he didn't even notice that the Hyotei regulars were already there. A very familiar arrogant voice made him come back to his senses._

"What is going on here, ahn?"

Ryoma turned his head to the direction of that arrogant voice and hoped it's not who he thinks it is. Fate was obviously not on his side this past two days. His eyes widened and had a light pink tint on his face.

"Brat."

"Che, Monkey King." Ryoma lowered his cap like he usually does but the other reason was to hide the tint of his face that might give away something.

"It appears that you missed Ore-sama. No worries, Ore-sama gives you his humble presence."

"Who'd miss you, BAKA. MONKEY. KING.?" Ryoma glared daggers at Atobe. Really, the narcissist was just too annoying. "You're just a Monkey King who keeps his monkey zoo with him." Ryoma replied coolly then smirked when Atobe glared.

"ECHIZEN!" They all shouted in unison.

"Maa, Maa. It's already 9:50. We better go inside. I reserved this place for the whole day." Fuji smiled (he's always smiling so who cares?). True, he reserved this place for the whole day but he got it for free since the manager and the staff here, almost all of them are girls. They swooned over him the whole time he was there and when he asked for a reservation, all of the girls immediately answered '**YES!**'

"NYA! OCHIBI! Let's GO!"

"Ah! Sempai!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Pls. review. and pls don't hesitate to tell me if my story sucks! promise! i can take it! i'm not the type to hold a grudge. (well, maybe except my sister, and one heck of a classmate. Geez, just can't stand her.) thanks.


	5. Chapter 5: Out of Curiosity

**A/N: Hello. Sorry, I haven't been updating for a while now. It's just, for the whole month, I can't seem to update my stories. I don't know why, so, here goes the fifth chapter.**

...

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

* * *

Chapter 5: Out of Curiosity

-o0O0o-

"Ah, sempai…"

"…"

"Sempai…"

"…"

"Sempai?"

"…"

"FUJI-SEMPAI!" Ryoma called for the umpteenth time since the older lad kept spacing out. When Fuji finally took notice of Ryoma, he then looked at him and smiled which made Ryoma raise an eyebrow. "Ah… Fuji-sempai, you're creeping us out."

"Huh? Ah, gomen. I didn't mean to." Fuji said which made everyone think.

'_DIDN'T MEAN TO?' _Everyone thought.

"Saa, minna… What's with the look?" Fuji asked, feigning innocence (as always).

"N-Nothing." Everyone answered in unison.

"Never mind…" Fuji said. Now this made Ryoma think as to what the evil sadistic Tensai was up to.

* * *

***FUJI's POV***

Saa… so who is it? Is it Momo? No, he's just Ryoma's best friend. Is it Tezuka? Not really, it's just admiration and respect. Is it Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter? Impossible, she's just too shy and annoying for her own good. Is it Sanada? Well, it is only of interest.

Then, something caught my interest. I looked at the scene right before my eyes with amusement.

"Stop doing that."

"What do you mean, ahn?"

"Just stop it."

"Like Ore-sama said before, what do you mean?"

"Stop flipping your hair!"

"Ore-sama will stop if he wants to, Brat."

"BAKA. MONKEY. KING."

"BRAT. Oh, maybe you want to touch Ore-sama's soft hair or you just want Ore-sama's attention. Well, Ore-sama's all yours." Atobe teased. He looked at Ryoma with interest as if waiting for Ryoma to answer back but instead looked away from Atobe. Was that a faint blush? Looks like it. So maybe it's Atobe. I can't jump to conclusions, can I? Then I decided to mess with our favourite little kouhai for a bit.

"Ah, Echizen. Do you have a fever?" I asked.

"Why?" Ryoma asked back. I made him look up and point a finger at his face.

"Your face is red." I pointed out and I saw Atobe watch with interest and smirked from the corner of my eyes.

"It's nothing. And it's none of your business, sempai." Ryoma bluntly said. This made me want to tease him more. No matter how mature he is, he is still a little kid. And to me, he is like a little brother that you want to mess with.

"Maa, Echizen. Please respect your sempai." Maybe it was a bad idea to sit beside him. Well, this is an advantage too just to confirm my assumption. "Atobe, can we please trade seats? I'm feeling a little cold here in my place."

"Since Ore-sama is just that kind, Ore-sama will gladly trade seats with you." Everything is going through my plan. All I have to do now is sit and watch.

* * *

***Back to Normal POV***

"Hey, brat."

"Monkey King."

"….." That's it. Awkward silence. You could feel the uneasiness between the two but Atobe was the first one to speak.

"About _the kiss_. Look, Ore- I mean, I didn't mean to do that. I am truly sorry for what happened." Atobe apologized. He looked right at Ryoma. His eyes begging for forgiveness.

"A-AH… Fine. I forgive you." Ryoma said finally looking at Atobe. "AND IT"S NOT A KISS! I JUST ACCIDENTALLY FELL AND FELT YOUR LIPS IN MINE! THAT'S IT!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at them and thanks to the noise everyone created while Ryoma was shouting, they misheard some of the (important) words. "It's not a cheese? You just accidentally fell and smelled the grapes in wine? What's that even suppose to mean?"

"None of your business."

"Cheeky brat! GRRRRR! Fine!" With that everyone went back to whatever they were doing a while ago.

"Thank goodness they misheard." Ryoma sighed but looked at Atobe again. "What now, monkey king?"

"How about I pay you back by playing a match with you sometime? How about it? Deal?" Atobe offered.

"SURE! IT'S A DEAL, Monkey King!" Ryoma happily agreed. Ryoma looked like a little kid who just received a new toy.

'_Cute.' _That was the first thing Atobe thought when he saw Ryoma.

"Nya, Ochibi! Let's go disturb, Momo!"

"Eh- Sempai! Wait!" That was all Ryoma could say as he was being dragged by Eiji across the room.

'_And then he was gone.' _ Atobe thought. He then closed his eyes then smirked. 'Just as Ore-sama planned. The brat will be mine…' Everyone looked at Atobe as he subconsciously laughed maniacally.

'He has gone nuts!' Everyone was crept out as Atobe kept laughing.

"Hn, what are you looking at?" Atobe asked.

"N-Nothing…" Everyone answered. 'How unfortunate can we get? First, Fuji and now, Atobe?'

"Maa, Atobe. Calm down. You're creeping everyone out." Fuji smiled oh so innocently. "Right, minna?"

'You're one, too!' The craziness continued for minutes. They decided to calm down after a few minutes and Fuji decided to play a game.

"Saa, let's play a game." Fuji suggested.

"What kind of game?" Yukimura asked.

"How about, 'What if'…" Fuji said.

"This better not be a part of your scheme." Tezuka strictly said to Fuji.

"Maa, maa… Do you really think I'd plan something evil? Seriously, Tezuka, what's wrong with you?" Fuji asked.

'More like, what's wrong with you?' Everyone will probably scream it at his face but has no guts to do so.

"Fine… We'll go with that game. Any objection, minna?" Tezuka asked everyone.

'Just go along with it and we'll be fine!' Everyone nodded furiously. (Cause Fuji is just that awesome!)

"Okay, I'll start. What if… Kaidoh is an animal?" Fuji started.

"He'd be a cat, nya? He loves cat." Eiji said.

"Eiji-sempai! Obviously, he'd be a snake! Because Mamushi acts like one!" Momo looked at Kaidoh.

"YOU! Peach head, I'll…" And then Kaidoh was already headlock with Momo.

"Well, how about we proceed… How about you, Kaidoh?" Fuji smiled and gave them the if-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-kill-you look.

"Fine. What if…" Kaidoh looked around until he found a very serious Tezuka. "Tezuka-buchou was the type to smile a lot…"

"…"

"…"

"…" The silence quickly filled the room. Everyone tried to make their imagination work until…

"HAHAHAHA!" Everyone was now rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off. (rofltho? J/K)

"T-T-Tezuka b-buchou? S-Sm- Psssssh! HAHAHA!" Momo can barely even form a sentence since his stomach hurts from laughing.

"Good for you, Tezuka. Ore-sama might finally get a different view than your always serious face. I mean, Ore-sama might see T-Tezuka s-sm- hehe" Atobe tried to control his laughter.

"B-b-buchou? S-smile?" Even Ryoma can't make a sentence. He hid his face behind his hat to prevent from laughing but the idea seems to make him put aside his pride and laugh it all out. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sanada was in the corner, trembling. He was trying to surpress his laughter but he can't so he just went to the corner. "Pssssshh!" He was laughing really hard in that corner.

They were laughing for about half an hour until Tezuka finally reached his boiling point and spoke.

"MINNA! Are we going to continue this or not?" Tezuka said with his usual tone but a little louder.

"HAI!" Everyone answered in unison.

"Tezuka's right. Let's continue…" Fuj's eyes explored the room. "AH! How about you, Yukimura?"

"I'll go with the same statement but with a different person…" Yukimura looked at Sanada then said: "What if… Sanada smiled?"

Everyone thought for a moment and with the same result from a while ago.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That would mean it's already end of the world!" Kirihara said. He's banging his head at the wall just to make his imagination stop. (just imagine Sanada and Tezuka smile with flowers on the background and the sparkly thingies!) The room was filled with laughter once again.

"Kirihara." Sanada said, looking at Kirihara with an evil glint. With that said, the laughter died down.

"Sumimasen…" Kirihara apologized.

"Saa, this is fun… So, Eiji? You're turn." Fuji turned to Eiji.

"Nya! Okay! Ummmm… What if…" Eiji thought for a while. "Fujiko wore a dress?"

Immediate answer: "Fuji-sempai will be easily mistaken as a girl for sure!"

"Fujiko will look like a girl!

"Fuji-sempai already looks like a girl." Everyone looked at Ryoma and then looked at each other.

"He has a point."

"Maa, minna… I didn't quite hear you well. What did you say again?" Fuji smiled and looked like he's gonna let anyone off easily if they say another word about it. "That was unnecessary, Eiji."

"But, Fujiko, when I first saw you, I thought you were a girl!"

"Eiji~~~" Fuji smiled at Eiji. (What I meant was, Fuji warned Eiji. Nyiha!) Eiji immediately shut up. "Well, who's next? Ummm… Ryoma?"

"Hmmm… What if I don't join this game?" Ryoma said.

"Come on, Echizen. You're already joining. Besides, I thought I heard you say something a while ago. Perhaps, about me?" Fuji had that evil aura background around him with that evil smile matching the picture.

"E-Eh. Ano. Fine. What if… Monkey King is not rich?" Atobe glared at Ryoma while Ryoma glared back.

"What the heck was that about, ahn?"

"Atobe would look like trash without his expensive clothes." Gakuto said.

"Well, to me… Atobe would look like a real man because his expensive clothes make him look like a total gay or sometimes a total douche." Shishido stated.

"Shishido…"

"Hey, just saying…"

"Actually I agree with Shishido."

"Me too."

"Me three!"

"I am in favour of the motion!"

"What is this? A meeting?"

"I don't know?"

"Well, anyways, I think Atobe will learn how to be a decent one and try to control his budgets." Oshitari said.

"…" And once again, silence filled the room.

"Yeah, right… As if…" Shishido sarcastically said.

"He has a point there."

"I agree." Fuji said.

"Monkey king will never…." Ryoma cockily said.

"I think Ore-sama had enough…" Atobe tried to stop them but just gave them another thought.

"Oh, and he will not call himself Ore-sama anymore!" Kirihara said. "I mean, what's an Ore-sama if he's not rich and powerful?"

"Good point!" Gakuto agreed.

"Saa, I think Atobe reached his boiling point." Fuji stated as he looked at a fuming Atobe. He looked at his watch and realized it's already late. "Well, it's already late so… We have to say our goodbyes here. I hope everyone thought that this was a fun day and enjoyed themselves. Did you all enjoy it as much as I do?" Fuji asked.

"Hai!" Everyone answered in unison. "We didn't have that much fun as a whole but the last game made it interesting."

"Well, goodbye, minna. Hope we can do this again sometime." Fuji said, now outside the restaurant. "This place was more like a game place to me." He took one last look at the place and then thanked the staff. Few minutes later at Fuji's room, Fuji was now thinking deeply. (Remember the purpose of the event just a while ago?)

"_Stop doing that."_

"_What do you mean, ahn?"_

"_Just stop it."_

"_Like Ore-sama said before, what do you mean?"_

"_Stop flipping your hair!"_

"_Ore-sama will stop if he wants to, Brat."_

"_BAKA. MONKEY. KING."_

"_BRAT. Oh, maybe you want to touch Ore-sama's soft hair or you just want Ore-sama's attention. Well, Ore-sama's all yours."_

…

"_E-Eh. Ano. Fine. What if… Monkey King is not rich?"_

…

"_Monkey king will never…."_

…

"Saa, now it makes me wonder. Why is he always talking about Atobe? Maybe I was right. Then, let's call it a night for me." Fuji turned off the light and made his way to the bed, just staring and studying the sparkling night sky until he finally fell into a deep slumber. _'I get the feeling that something will happen to the Echizen household.'_

* * *

**IN THE ECHIZEN HOUSEHOLD**

"Wh…"

"Huh?

"What in the…"

"Seishounen, I can't hear you, you know?"

"Wh… WHAT IN THE WORLD DOES THIS MEAN, BAKA OYAJI!" Ryoma shouted while the whole neighbourhood just slept in peace as the stars were looking down at them, witnessing their every move.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

__**Okay, so... until next time. I'd appreciate it if you wholeheartedly read this story and enjoyed it. Author's Pride. :D  
**


End file.
